


Boris

by FullmetalDevil



Series: Stitched AU Drabbles [4]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Family Fluff, a demon and his dog, getting a dog out of the rain, new accidental family member
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:35:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22522621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmetalDevil/pseuds/FullmetalDevil
Summary: Henry was used to the valley flooding during the seasonal rains but what happens when he find a large black dog that desperately needed to come in out of the rain.
Series: Stitched AU Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1491725
Comments: 14
Kudos: 20





	Boris

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually a drabble I started (and forgot about) last year so I finally got around to finishing it up.

The weather was worse for wear with blackened skies and rain that hammered down upon the world below, occasional streaks of lightning danced across the sky followed by the booming applause of thunder. Henry drove as carefully as he could and was thankful he had a vehicle that had good ground clearance. It wasn't exactly a secret that the valley tended to flood, but Henry had never seen it so bad before. Sandbags lined the edge of the streets to try and hold off the rivers of water that rushed towards the already overworked drains. It wasn't all that uncommon to see trash floating down a street that turned into a river, hell he even saw a few couch cushions.

Henry pulled up to a red light heavily sighing to himself at the weather outside. He pitied anyone caught outside and was hoping Bendy was handling the weather well. Bendy had a lot more bravado in comparison to his counterpart but enough of it was an act when in reality the toon was pretty insecure about many things. He didn’t have any experience and hoped that he would be ok, but Linda was with him so with any luck things would be alright. The former animator was in his own little world until he heard loud whining and occasional barking. Henry looked around from his seat until his eyes rested on a large black dog that was trying to get onto higher ground but the swift waters was making it difficult to stand on hind legs and it's foreclaws couldn't gain purchase on the sand bags. The animal yelped at the lightning and thunder and only proceeded to get itself tangled in the floating debris.

Henry found himself unbuckling his seatbelt and throwing open the door to the mercies of the weather. The water lashed at his shins as he wadded over to the distressed dog as best he could. When he finally reached the poor pooch he knelt down pulling out his army knife and cut away some of the debris the dog got tangled in, all the while the dog thrashed trying to free itself. When he got enough of the trash off the dog he pocketed the knife and grabbed the dog by it's chest and waist lifting the dog out of the water and waded back to the car carrying it.

As soon as Henry neared the vehicle the dog wiggled in his grip seemingly excited about the vehicle.

"C'mon hold still." Henry huffed carrying the squirming pooch. The dog was large but Henry could feel how skinny it was under it's thick fur. Was it a stray? He'll find out later.

As soon as Henry managed to open the passenger door the dog wasted no time wiggling out of the animators grip and into the vehicle. Henry breathed a sigh of relief at the loss of the weight, but felt a big tongue coat his face in saliva. 

The man laughed lightly trying to keep the happy dog from licking his face "All right, all right that's enough of that." He gently nudged the dog away and to sit down on the seat."Down boy."

The dog wasted no time laying itself across the bench seat and it's tail happily thumped against the door. Henry chuckled and closed the door before carefully making his way back around the vehicle to the drivers side and got in. Though as soon as he sat down and tried to start the SUV a big wet tongue licked the side of his face.

"Nooooo." Henry tries to sway the dog. " Down." He pointed his finger towards the floor.

Much to the animators surprise the dog obeyed and laid back down happily panting. It tilted its head making one ear stand up while the other stayed lop and it just watched him. Henry watched the dog for a brief making sure it wasn't gonna slobber on him the remainder of his drive home and started the car. Though he did take mental note that the backseats were soaked from the clearly happy dog. Henry briefly took his eyes off the dog and was met with a cold wet nose on his cheek.

"Noooooo. I said down." Henry once again pointed downwards looking at the dog. The pooch happily panted on the side of his face but made no moves to lick him.

Once Henry was certain the dog wouldn't harass him any further, he started up the SUV. As soon as the vehicle was in motion the dog was instantly at the window trying to peer out repeatedly putting his nose against the top of the glass getting a small chuckle from the older man.

"Sorry pal, I can't roll down the window for you." Henry chuckled. “You’re already soaked enough as it is.”

The waters lapped at the underside of the SUV and the rain continues to pound on the windshield. Henry relaxed in his seat and a small smile graced his features as he finally turned down his road to home. He spied a light on in the kitchen and a figure moving about the room meaning Linda was in the kitchen. He had hoped she made him something warm to eat as he was chilled from dealing with the stray dog.

The vehicle rumbled to a stop in the driveway and Henry shut off the engine not moving from his seat. In his mind he was wondering how he was going to deal with the dog now as he didn't think about what he was going to do after rescuing it. 'Oh well, I'll figure it out as I go' Henry thought to himself as he opened the door.

The man didn't bother with an umbrella figuring it would be more difficult to balance the object and the energetic dog. Steeling himself, he opened the passenger side door and before he felt he was ready the black dog jumped into his arms not quite knocking him over, but it certainly knocked the wind out of his lungs. Henry wheezed all the while the dog licked his face.

"Down, take it easy!" Henry cried as he struggled with the dog every step he took to the house. Realizing his hands were full from a very happy dog, he sheepishly rang the doorbell.

Linda was in the kitchen warming up some soup when she heard the doorbell rang. She glanced up at the clock, realizing it's almost time for Henry to be home and felt it was odd that anyone would be stopping by given the weather. She set the soup to simmer and covered it before pacing down the hall to the front door before resting her hand on the doorknob and opening it.

Of all the things to be greeted by in her doorway, a dog's wet tongue was not one of them. Linda yelped at the sudden encounter backing away trying to wipe her face hearing a voice frantically apologizing. When she looked up she saw her husband struggling with a large shaggy black dog that finally broke free of his grip and dashed into the house.

"Shit! Hi Linda'" Henry hastily greeted before running after the rampant pooch.

The dog bounded through the house with Henry hot on it's heels much to Henry's dismay the dog ran into Bendy's room and he heard a shout from the toon.

"Bendy!" Henry ran to the doorway looking in. "Are you o-" the animators voiced died at the sight.

The dog was larger than Bendy and the toon in question was buried in it's fur hugging it tightly while the pooch was happily licking him and it's tail thumping against the ground. 

"He's such a good boy!" The toon happily chirped before releasing the dog. He lightly swatted the water droplets off him before looking back up at Henry. "What's his name?"

Henry sheepishly scratched the back of his head "I don't know as I just found him in the streets, but he isn't here to stay." The man's statement getting a clear frown on the little demon's face "We're only keeping him until we find his owner."

"B-But" Bendy started to pout clinging onto the dogs fur mumbling. "I like him." 

"Sorry bud but it's only for a little while." Henry tried to persuade the toon. "We can take care of him but he has a home. He probably has someone worried and waiting for him." Henry turned to see Linda motioning for him to come to her. He got up leaving Bendy to pet the dog with a frown on his face.

"Henry." Linda started gesturing to the dog. "In case you haven't noticed, look how skinny the dog is let alone his fur. I don't think he has a home or at least one that care for him properly. Though what possessed you to bring a dog home to begin with. You had to have known that Bendy would get attached."

The man bowed his head before looking back into the room to see Bendy trying to dry the dog off with a towel. He noticed how despite the dogs size he was very skinny, his fur was far from kept and he was even lacking a collar The dog all the while was patiently letting Bendy do his work with his tail lightly wagging.

He looked back at Linda sighing. "I saw him in the rain. He had gotten caught in one of the flooded areas and tangled up in some of the debris. I couldn't leave him there so I got him out of the trash, the water and the rest is history."

Linda patiently listened to Henry's story and smiled "I'm not mad." She lifted her husband's head up to look at her. "But let's get our new little friend something to eat." 

Linda had Henry follow her into the kitchen where she grabbed some of the excess cooked meat from the soup and boiled up a few thin strips of chicken. While she was doing that Henry was cutting up a few vegetables and scooping out a few scoops of rice. Though Linda's chuckling made Henry look over at her with a raised brow.

"You do realize that the pup is gonna end up living here right?" The woman chuckling as she cut the cooked meats into smaller pieces while occasionally checking on the chicken.

Henry sighed "yeah I know. Though I'll still make a found dog poster anyways to see if he does have a home. If not I'll take him to the vet to get him checked out and get his shots." 

"Bendy seems to love him already" Linda laughed and pointed behind him.

Henry looked over his shoulder to see Bendy riding the dog like he was a horse and the two happily trotted into the kitchen at the smell of food.

"Having fun there cowboy?" Henry snickered at the pair.

"Yep! He's really sweet Henry, but.' The toon slid off the dogs back and onto the floor "He's really hungry. He's all skin and bone."

Linda looked from the stove smiling at Bendy "That's why we are fixing that now. We don't have any dog food so this is the next best thing."

She lifted the now cooked chicken strips out of the pot and carefully ran them under cold water trying to cool them enough to handle. Bendy ushered the dog out of the kitchen while Linda and Henry put the dog's food together. When it was ready Linda took an empty pot and piled the mixture inside and set it on the ground next to the kitchen sink. The dog crept in and looked at her and then at the food, but didn't touch it.

Linda took a knee and lightly whistled for the dog to come to her for which he came. He sat in front of her with his tail wagging. " Oh you are such a good boy!" Linda scratched him behind his ears. "Go on" she urged the dog to the bowl.

The dog sniffed the food before chowing down with his tail wagging. Bendy got too close and got slapped in the face a few times with his tail. Linda laughed at the demon's misfortunes and lifted him up into her arms.

"I think it's time we all ate something" 

Bendy cheered in her arms while Henry nodded in agreement before taking Bendy to sit him at the table while Linda poured out bowls of piping hot soup and a few slices of bread. Henry briefly retreated to the bedroom to relieve himself of his soaked clothes and to change into more comfortable clothing before returning to the kitchen.

The group enjoyed the meal while Henry kept glancing over at the dog chowing down on the food. He knew in his heart it was a stray the more he looked at it. The dogs fur was matted and filthy, the claws were long and desperately needed to be trimmed. He wasn't even wearing a collar and was a thin as a rail. He figured that the mutt was a mix because it reminded him of a German Shepherd, but his fur was like that of a Collie plus the lop ears. He noted that the dog lacked the sloping hip that most shepherds had which to him was a blessing since he wouldn't have to worry about any hip injuries.

Henry rest his spoon in his now empty bowl and smiled at Bendy. "Hey pal" the demon looked up at him. "Wanna get Boris cleaned up?"

Bendy looked at him confused. "Boris?" He glanced at the dog and then at Henry. The only Boris he knew of was his friend in the cartoons. Surely he couldn't have been referring to the dog?

Henry reached over and lightly flicked Bendy on his nonexistent nose. "Yep. Your pal over there needs a real bath and his fur brushed" he smiled at the demon.

Bendys eyes grew wide at the realization that Henry was keeping the dog and his name was Boris. The demon threw himself into his creators chest hugging him tightly. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!!"

"Now go get some sealer so you can help give him a bath, he is your dog after all." Henry laughed and as soon as he finished his statement, he heard a whooshing sound and saw a small outline of the demon dissipating into thin air. Linda burst into laughter at the display of toon abilities as Bendy couldn't move fast enough, even Henry chuckled at the eagerness of his little demon.

“I see he’s all excited.” Linda smiled from the table. “Tomorrow I’ll see about getting some proper dog bowls, a leash and toys for him.”

“Thank you.” Henry leaned into his wife. “It wasn’t planned, but I think the dog will help keep Bendy occupied since they seem to be fast friends. I’ll look for a vet so we can take him to get checked out.”

The couple laughed as they watched Bendy try to give the dog a bath which resulted in Henry having to help out and getting soaked all over again from the happy energetic pooch. Linda laughed and took photos of the pairs ordeal as Henry and Bendy wrestled with the dog and after a through washing and drying, they had finally gotten to brushing him. Boris licked both Bendy and Henry all the while they worked on his fur the dog clearly content with the loving attention he was getting. Henry had to cut off some of the really matted parts as there was no way to salvage some of the areas, but once all the matted fur was gone it was much easier to brush the dogs fur.

After a solid hour of work the dog went from being a shaggy wet matted mess to a fluffy groomed pooch with a big smile on his face. Bendy immediately was attatched to the dog as Henry ushered the pair into the living room while he cleaned up the mess from the bathing. Linda took a moment to pull out an old blanket they hardly used and folded it a few times before laying it in a corner of the living room for Boris to lay in. It took a bit of coaxing but once the dog realized that the blanket was now his he happily curled up on it.

The weather now seemed to do little to dampen the moods of the home as the loud thundering noises and flashes of lightning now no longer seemed to bother Boris. The dog had been rescued, fed and cared for with a small companion curled up against his side while Henry and Linda both relaxed on the couch opting to listen to the radio. Henry smiled warmly at both Boris and Bendy out like little lights on the dogs new bed. He knew he still needed to make a found dog poster for insurance sake, but for right now seeing his toon so happy and content along with the dog made his day all the better.

Over the following 2 weeks after the weather improved, Henry made a few posters highlighting the found animal for which never got a response, the found posters either torn down by winds or a light drizzle of rain that soaked the paper through and causing them to slip away unheard of again. Holding true to his word Henry and Linda took Boris to the vet for the animal to get examined. They trimmed his claws for them and gave him all the shots he needed along with scheduling regular visits to check on his progress since the animal was underweight for his size. Bendy hung off the vets every word and was eagerly looking forward to all the adventures he and Boris could get into with Henry mentally begging for them to go easy on him due to his age. Yet at the same time, Henry shared their eagerness as their family had grown by one and was already looking forward to the joy the dog would bring to their family.

**Author's Note:**

> Boris's physical appearance is based off my first childhood dog who was a stray that had been dropped off at our home, and back then chips didn't exist and no one came for the old dog so we kept him as the family pooch. Boris'es personality is based off my current dog who is very happy and energetic despite her age.


End file.
